


破壞婚姻不成慘逼婚 The result of breaking marriage is forced marriage.

by selenelee



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal is Jack the Ripper, M/M, Omega Alana, Omega Bedelia, Omega Clarice, Omega Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee
Summary: Graham家一共有四個Omega子女, Bedelia、Alana、Clarice和Will.他們遇見一個問題,財困. 為了解決財困,決定與Lecter家通婚. Hannibal與叔叔Robert來到了Graham家,打算從Omega女兒中挑選未婚妻,但Hannibal的選擇往往都出人意表.There are a total of four Omega children in the Graham family, Bedelia, Alana, Clarice and Will. They encountered a problem, financial difficulties. In order to solve the financial difficulties, they decided to marry the Lecter family. Hannibal and uncle Robert came to the Graham family and planned to choose a fiancé from the Omega daughter , but Hannibal's choice is often unexpected.Ch 1: 通婚是解決財困的最好方法.Marriage is the best way to solve financial difficulties.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	破壞婚姻不成慘逼婚 The result of breaking marriage is forced marriage.

在維多利亞時代, 工業革命令世代更迭,代表舊時代的守舊上流社會沒落.在倫敦郊區有一座莊園, 莊園的主人現在面臨一個上流社會經常面對的問題,財困.

莊園主人Earl Edward Graham 吩咐了他家的兒女來到書房. 書房門被敲響,三女一男隨即入來. 大女兒Bedelia, 二女兒Alana, 三女兒Clarice和最小的兒子William,全部都是Omega.

“父親,你找我們甚麼事？”Bedelia看見父親憂心重重.

“我的孩子,明天將會有客人來莊園,我希望你們能夠有心理準備.”

“只是有客人來, 要有甚麼心理準備?”Alana不解父親的行為.

“客人原本是立陶宛貴族的Alpha, Count Robert Lecter 和他的姪子Count Hannibal Lecter VIII. 在瓜分波蘭立陶宛聯邦後,他們的家族四處行商,現在歐洲有不少資產.你們要好好招待他們,他們會是解決Graham 家財困問題的希望.”

“如果要解決財困的話, 他們為何要來莊園？” Clarice察覺了事情的不對勁.

“Count Hannibal Lecter VIII會挑選一個Omega來通婚,這就是解決財困的代價.”

“父親,你打算賣掉你的女兒嗎？” Will對父親的決定十分憤怒. 

“Will,你的姐姐們總有一天會嫁出去,Count Lecter家世顯赫而且相當富有, 你的姐姐嫁過去不只有生活保證,更加令 Graham 家脫離沒落的命運. 這是百利而無一害.”

“但是—“ Will 還想為姐姐們抗議.

“夠了, Will.”Edward Graham看向他的三位女兒. “你們是不是打算拒絕?”

三姐妹看著對方,最後由Bedelia發言. “父親,這件事由你決定.”

“很好.”Edward很滿意女兒的態度.

“這對姐姐們很不公平.”

“Will,客人來的時候你要幫助你的姐姐們獲得Count Hannibal Lecter的好感,知道嗎？”

“我只會不破壞.” Will無奈接受姐姐們的決心,但可不會主動幫忙.

“這便足夠,你們回去吧.”

在走廊上,Will截停了他的姐姐們. “你們該不會真想嫁給那個Count Lecter?”

“Will,我們是Omega,唯一的作用只有通婚. 而現在父親有想通婚的家族,我覺得沒有甚麼不好.” Bedelia 對通婚並不反感.

“況且我們已到適婚年齡,是時候考慮結婚對象.” Alana對通婚感到興趣.

“Will, 放心吧,就算我們嫁了出去也不會跟你斷絕聯絡.”Clarice 最後揑了一下Will的臉蛋以作調戲.

“夠了.” Will 撥開了她的手, “我回房去.”

—————————————————————

“Uncle Robert, 我真是想不到你希望我迎娶外國的Omega.” Hannibal 對同樣坐在馬車的Count Robert Lecter 說.

“Earl Graham 的子女全部都是上等Omega,這很配合到你Alpha的身份.”Robert 說. “況且,一個Omega比他的莊園更抵得上他的債務.”

“你知道我的要求很高,如果看不上的話,你不能強迫我與她們結婚.”

“Hannibal, 你要為Lecter家的後裔作打算, 你早已到適婚年齡.當初若不是你先斬後奏去參軍入伍的話,我早已塞數個Omega給你.”

“事實證明我沒有Omega比較好, 無論是醫生或上尉的頭銜都是我自己努力爭取回來.”

“我知道你在任何方面都是個出色的Alpha,但這不代表你不用負上家族責任.” Robert 好像看見了甚麼. “我們差不多到了.”

Hannibal 望向同一方向,看見一座莊園出現在眼前.

————————————————————

除了姐姐們外,Will與父親和一眾下人在門外迎接Lecter家的到來.

Will扭擰的態度引起父親的注意. “Will,正經點.”

“抱歉.” Will 實在不情願出來迎接客人,但為了姐姐們的未來婚姻生活,必須探查未來姐夫的底細.

一架相當華麗的馬車終於到達,Will能看見馬車內有兩個人影.一個年長的Alpha率先下車,Will猜測他便是Count Robert Lecter,另一個Alpha也隨之下車 這應該是他的姪子Count Hannibal Lecter.

“很久不見, Lord Lecter.” Edward 向了Robert問侯.

“Lord Graham.” Robert向了Edward握手. “我向你介紹,這是我的姪子Hannibal Lecter.”

“你好, Lord Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Captain Lecter,我比較傾向別人用這種稱號來稱呼我.”

“你好, Captain Lecter.” Edward 改了對Hannibal的稱呼. “這是我的最小兒子, Will.”

“你是Omega？” Hannibal 留意到Will身上的氣味與眾不同.

這種對待男Omega的態度真是令Will火滾,他沒有期待別人討好他,但也不應該用如此歧視的意味.

“Captain Lecter,如此普通人能察覺的事你不需要特意查詢.不過順便一提,以免你看不出,我還是個男人.”Will的說話很明顯充滿不善.

“Will !” Edward 立即喝令Will的行為.

“我對此十分抱歉Will,我一時失禮.” Hannibal 主動向Will道歉. “只是很少男性是Omega,所以我有點驚訝.”

“我相信Captain Lecter 只是無心之失,沒有人會責怪你. 來吧,我們入屋.” Edward 帶領著他們入屋.

Edward和Robert走在最前,Will和Hannibal跟隨在後. 在前往會客廳時,Edward與Robert像多年不見的朋友般不斷交談,與後面過分平靜甚至有點火藥味的Will和Hannibal形成強烈對比.

“Will,你知道今日我和Uncle Robert 來的原因嗎？” Hannibal想知道Will對這情況有多了解.

Will怎會不知道Hannibal的問題提醒了Will應該有的態度. “當然知道,我父親希望我其中一位姐姐能夠與你通婚,好解家族財務的問題.”

“看來你也十分清楚.”

“剛剛的事我也有粗俗之處, 希望你能原諒我,Captain Lecter.”

“I forgive you,Will.” 

一行人來到了會客廳, Will 的三位姐姐也在這裏等候. Will看見她們打扮得比平時漂亮, Will 心裏感到不妙,看來她們很想嫁出去.

Hannibal在這時看見Will有點異常的舉動.

“Captain Lecter,讓我為你介紹我三位Omega女兒. 酒紅色裙子是大女兒Bedelia, 深綠色裙子的二女兒Alana, 天藍色裙子的是三女兒Clarice.” Edward 向Hannibal逐一介紹女兒.

“閣下家的Omega每一位都很漂亮.” Hannibal作出讚賞.

Will則發現Hannibal的目光最後停留在自己身上, 莫非Hannibal打算挑釁他,Will決定要守護姐姐們.但三位女士則是犯了花痴般被Hannibal吸引著.

“Will,你現在可以出去,我們有事要談論.” Edward著令Will離開會客廳.

“但父親—”Will抗議著. 

“這裏不會有關乎你的事.”Edward再次命令著.

Will舉手投降,退出了會客廳.雖然退出了, 但不代表不監視. Will爬到了花園的樹上,拿出望遠鏡打算窺探他們做甚麼,順便確認Hannibal會否守規矩.

在會客廳的Hannibal一直與三姐妹和Edward交談著,但他發現有點不對路.他感受到有一般視線, 在戰場多年他能判定出這是在監視著他. 應該不是會客廳裏的人,這人應該是室外. Hannibal眼神掠過每個窗戶,尋找偷窺者的所在之處同時不讓在場的人士發現他的異常舉動. 他找到了,他看見名叫Will的小Omega伏在樹上監察著他. Hannibal決定戲弄一下Will.

拿著望遠鏡的Will觀察到會客廳的狀況,Hannibal似乎對姐姐們還是很有禮貌,但出了意外. 他看見Hannibal看著他的方向,彷彿Hannibal知道他伏在樹上. Will還是覺得自己多慮, Hannibal應該沒有發現他,但Hannibal的下一步正正印證了Will是錯的. Hannibal對著他微笑,這令Will嚇得從樹上跌下來,幸好樹木不太高否則真可能受了傷.Will避免行蹤繼續遭到泄露,決定放棄監視.

Hannibal看見Will的笨拙, 忍不住笑了一聲.這令會客廳的人感到奇怪.

“Captain Lecter,我是否說了好笑的話？” Alana一直留意自己的言行,難道剛才的說話對Hannibal來說是十分不智.

“不,不是這樣子,Alana小姐. 你的說話十分有趣,這是一個令人感興趣的話題.” Hannibal其實已經忘記Alana的說話,唯有以讚美來敷衍了事.

Alana對於獲得Hannibal的好感十分欣喜,似乎有很大機會成為伯爵夫人.但Alana不知道的是,獲得Hannibal好感的不是她.

————————————————————

Will留守在通往睡房的走廊上,等待姐姐們從會客廳裏回來.一陣女性的交談聲徐徐升起,Will知道是他的姐姐們回來了.

“Bedelia, Alana, Clarice 你們和Captain Lecter談得如何？” Will 很擔心姐姐們真的打算嫁給他.

“他高大、英俊有風度.” Clarice已被Hannibal的外表俘虜了.

“他善解人意有內涵.”Alana已被Hannibal的內在俘虜了.

“他無論對藝術或是政治都十分獨到.”Bedelia已被Hannibal的學識俘虜了.

Will感覺到強烈的危機感,一直陪伴著自己的姐姐們現在已經Hannibal搶走.

“你們記住,我是你們的弟弟.”Will開始亂發么弟脾氣. “你們不可以拋棄我.”

“明白了, Will.”Bedelia 隨便敷衍了Will,在經過Will身邊時突然弄亂了他的頭髮. Alana和Clarice看到後也照做,此時Will的頭髮和早上起床時無誤.

Will回到了會客廳打算與父親討論通婚一事, 但隨後發現廳內並無一人. 正當Will離開時,發現Hannibal站在他身後.

“哇！” Will 被Hannibal嚇到退後,不止更被椅子絆倒.

“我還以為你頂住鳥巢從樹上掉下來.” Hannibal伸出手打算扶起他.

Will 當然撥開Hannibal的手,並用手重新整理一下頭髮. “你看到我？”站起身後說.

“那種低端的監視方式對於我來說當然發現到.” Hannibal 留意到Will的頭髮裏竟然有樹葉.

“就算我的姐姐嫁了給你,不代表你成功搶了她.”

Hannibal 被Will頭髮裏的樹葉分了心,完全聽不入耳. “Will, 請了不要動.” 

Hannibal 立即拿走了藏在Will頭髮裏的樹葉.這行為無疑也嚇了一跳.

“這是樹葉.” Hannibal 晃了晃樹葉.“真是好奇你的頭髮裏還藏了甚麼,會是鳥蛋嗎？”

“這不關你的事,另外你有聽到我剛說的話嗎？”

“抱歉,我沒有留心.你可以再說一遍嗎？”

““就算我的姐姐嫁了給你,不代表你成功搶了她.”Will唯有重複一次他所說的話.

“Will,我對自己的結婚對象要求很高.如果你的姐姐們不合我心意的話,我不會跟她們結婚.”

“這是不是代表你沒有看中任何人？” Will祈求姐姐們全部落選.

“不,事實上⋯” Hannibal沉思了一會兒,目光盯住了Will. “在這屋子裏我已經看上了一個Omega.”

“哪是誰？” Will要確認哪個姐被Hannibal看中,以從中破壞. 

“你真是想知？”

“當然啦.”

Hannibal走上前,彎下身子在Will的耳邊說. “這是秘密.”

Will感受到被Hannibal戲弄,並對此感到憤怒. “就算你不說,我也能查出來.” Will 立即離開了會客廳.

Hannibal看著手中從Will拿走的樹葉,輕聲地說“ Saucy Omega.”

—————————————————————

Will來到了書房,終於找到了他的父親.

“Father,Captain Lecter 看中了誰？”Will一時之間沒有留意房間裏還有其他人.

“誰是Captain Lecter?”站在Edward旁的一身秘書形象的男人說.

“好抱歉, Matthew.你們是在談公事嗎？” Will向秘書Matthew道歉.

“剛談完.”

“Captain Lecter 和Count Lecter會暫時住在這裏,直到他選擇和誰結婚為止.” Edward向Mathew解釋著.

“Father為了錢而賣女兒.” Will一句簡短的說話令Matthew明白發生什麼事.

“Will!” Edward拍了枱,聲音之大令Will和Matthew二人也嚇了一跳.

“我看過財務報告. Will,如果與Lecter家通婚的話,這確實能解決財困問題.”

Edward對於Matthew贊成通婚而感到安慰.

“Will, 我可以告訴你Captain Lecter看中了哪一個,但你要保證絕對不可以搗亂.”

“得,我保證.”Will心想才怪.

“應該是Alana.剛剛Alana在說話時令Captain Lecter覺得有趣.”Edward說出了剛才的情況. “好了,Will.如果你沒有其他事的話,就跟Matthew出去.”

Will和Matthew從書房裏出去.

“Will,看來你不想你的姐姐嫁出去.”

“這當然.”

“那麼你有想過你將來的婚姻嗎？你已成年,跟你的姐姐們一樣已到適婚年齡.”

“我知,但我還未有喜歡的人.”

Matthew知道是時候向Will多加提示. “或者你應該留意你周圍,應該有人對你有意思.”

“不要再說這個話題吧,我已經不想再聽到婚姻這詞.”

“好,好. 時間差不多,我要回市區辦理公事.”

“我送你到門口吧.”

————————————————————

Hannibal 與Robert在房間裏商量婚事.

“Hannibal,你怎樣看剛才那三位女士.” Robert也想知道Hannibal的想法.

“都是漂亮的Omega.” 

“有哪個Omega不漂亮,Hannibal你這是跟沒有說一樣.”

“Uncle Robert,你是要求我對一個才剛認識的Omega作出評語嗎？”

“Um…不如我先說出我的看法吧. Bedelia是一位高雅的Omega,我覺得她的品味很配的上你.”

“沒有錯.”

“Alana是一位健談的Omega, 她不會令人覺得沈悶,擅長於交際.”

“的確.”

“Clarice是三姐妹中最樣貌最出眾,在這屋子裏沒有其他Omega比她還漂亮.”

“這我倒不是贊同.” Hannibal腦海閃過某個臉孔.

“看來你會在Bedelia和Alana中作選擇. 那麼你傾向哪個Omega?”

“ A saucy Omega.”Hannibal從椅子站起來. “我去逛一逛花園.”

—————————————————————

Will和Matthew在門口等待的馬車終於到達.

“好了, Will.我走了,有空的時間我會找你玩.” Matthew向Will道別.

“好,下次再見.” Will看著Matthew的馬車離去.

“他是誰？” 同一把聲音的主人再次嚇了Will.

“Captain Lecter,你為何要嚇壞我？”

“這叫嚇壞？你真是個膽小的Omega.”

“我才不膽小.” 

“所以膽子大的偷窺者,你能告訴我哪個Alpha是誰？”Hannknal看著剛出走的馬車.

“他是父親的秘書,Matthew Brown. 他為父親工作了很多,全靠他才令財困問題延遲了很多年.”

“看來你的父親很信賴他.”

“我也是.”Will想了一下不對路. “我知道你看中了誰！” Will指著Hannibal,勢要責備他.

Hannibal感了興趣. “那麼我看中了誰？”

“你看中了Alana.”

“那麼我看中了她甚麼？她有甚麼地方吸引我？”

這倒考起了Will. “頭髮？經常有人讚美Alana有把漂亮的深色頭髮.”

“深色頭髮確實是我喜歡的類型.”Hannibal看著同樣是深色頭髮的Will說.

“所以我才討厭你.” 

“這對我無關痛癢.” Hannibal不介意Will現時的感覺,反正他有的是時間.

“Will, Captain Lecter~” 一把女聲在呼喚他們.

Will和Hannibal看向聲音的方向,三位姐姐向他們走過來.

Will奔向她們.“你們為何會出來？” 

“父親希望我們能帶Captain Lecter參觀莊園.” Clarice特別留意Hannibal的表情.

“這也好,我也想參觀一下.” Hannibal 樂意接受這提議.

但Will可不樂意,雖然Will很想和姐姐們一起,但若果同時要和Hannibal的話,他寧願一個人.

“那麼我先回去.” Will打算回去房子裏.

“等等, Will.” Hannibal阻止了Will離開. “我希望你能和我們一起.”

“為甚麼？” Will 拒絕.

“當然是為了你姐姐們的名譽. ” 不,是希望能獲得你的陪伴. “難道你想她們跟有關陌生男子的傳言嗎？.” 

看到Hannibal的要求,Bedelia也加入勸說Will. “Will你也加入吧,多些人多點樂趣.”

“好吧.” Will 迫於無奈加入了他們.

————————————————————

噗通！ 一顆石頭跌落水.

“Captain Lecter, 你覺得這片莊園景色如何？” 率先向Hannibal發出攻勢的是Alana.

噗通！ 第二顆石頭跌落水.

“跟宅第的設計相映生輝.” Hannibal再次敷衍Alana.

噗通！ 第三顆石頭跌落水.

“的確,這座莊園是在上世紀由出名建築師興建. 當初目的希望能把花園和宅第完美地融和一體.” Bedelia為Hannibal介紹莊園的歷史.

噗通！ 第四顆石頭跌落水.

“莊園裏還有一個迷你葡萄園.如果Captain Lecter你有興趣的話,也可以去參觀.”Clarice向Hannibal發出邀請.

噗！噗！噗！通！ Will用了第五顆石頭才能打了漂亮的水漂.

“Will!” 三把女聲同時呼令了Will.

Will手中的第六顆石頭沒有掉了出去. “What?”

三位女士似乎發現在Hannibal面前失禮,紛紛冷靜下來.

“Will,你已是成年人.不要經常做小孩子才會做的事.” Alana說.

“你們明明昨日才跟我打水漂.” Will 反駁道.

“我們哪有？” Bedelia否認,她可不能被Hannibal發現不像淑女的行為.

“昨日我們可是開茶會,你記錯了Will.” Clarice也幫助打圓場.

Will感到詫異, 甚麼茶會, 三位姐姐明明開得最多的是酒會,每次她們都喝得爛醉如泥. “好吧,我想我記錯了. 不是打水漂,也不是酒會,而是上流淑女的茶會.” Will當然不會猜錯姐姐們行為的背後原因,皆是今日才來的Hannibal.

“其實我對打水漂很有興趣.” Hannibal 拿起了一塊石頭. “我在蘇伊士運河的軍旅時,在空閒時間也會打水漂.” Hannibal 把手中的石頭掉出去.

噗！噗！噗！噗！噗！噗！噗！噗！噗！通！

很明顯Hannibal的打水漂技巧比Will更好,亦獲得了三位女士的掌聲. 

“你是在那時獲得Captain(上尉）的頭銜？” Will很好奇Hannibal的軍旅生活.

“沒錯, 我參軍後第一次戰役是在賽普勒斯,那時跟Will你差不多年紀.當賽普勒斯成為殖民地後, 我升職成為準尉, 之後我便到蘇伊士運河.在我的指揮下, 我的小隊成功佔領了運河的戰略地點,這對我軍非常有利.英軍打算再次提升我的軍銜, 但短短數年的資歷不足以把我上升到上尉,所以隔年好多年我才拿到這頭銜.”

“我聽說運河令我國的貿易經濟提升了不少.”Bedelia提出她的觀點.

“沒錯, 我的Uncle Robert亦因此獲利不少.”

“將來你會帶你的妻子去運河參觀嗎？”Alana問.

“當然.” Hannibal 雖然答Alana的問題,但目光不是對著她.

“我真想去參觀運河.” Alana好似有意無意地向Hannibal暗示.

“你在軍旅生涯中有殺過人嗎？” Will看著Hannibal的雙眼.

“Will ！” Clarice出聲制止Will的無禮發問. 而Bedelia 和Alana則驚訝Will的問題.

“有.” Hannibal 一直看著Will的雙眼.

“殺人是甚麼感覺？” Will 繼續追問.

“你又覺得是甚麼感覺？” Hannibal反問.

Will移開了Hannibal的目光, 把手中的石頭掉出去.“Powerful?”

“Powerful.” Hannibal肯定了Will的想法,也把手中第二顆石頭掉出去.

**Author's Note:**

> 每月更新.


End file.
